


Just For the Night

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bar, F/M, Fights, First Meetings, budding realtionship - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Here is a damsel in distress who can take care of herself and sweep a man off his feet in the process.(Basically Marinette is a badass like always)This is teenish mature for my potty mouth... (They’re re pirates tho, so the potty mouth makes sense,I sWeAr)





	Just For the Night

“Captain, we’re heading back to the ship. Are you coming?” Alya asked.

“One more drink then I’ll join ya,” Marinette replied as she took a final swig of her drink.

“Okay,” Alix said as she and the last of the Ladybug crew left.

“Whiskey on the rocks.” She ordered the barkeep.

“My favorite.” The man next to her laughed.

“I’m looking to put out, find a wench for that.” Marinette retorted.

“Not interested, just...observing and commenting.” He replied before sticking his hand out, “Adrien.”

“Hmm, my name is--” Marinette began before a man grabbed her behind. Adrien stood up and hit the man in his face. One strike and he was down.

“I’m not a damsel in distress.”

“I never said you were miss--?”

“Marinette.” She informed.

“Ah well--”

And just like that, another man walked up to her, this time more aggressive, “1 dollar a- _*hic*_ hour? I’ll ma- _*hic*_ -ke it worth it.”

“Get out of my face." Marinette spat.

"Ohh, the _*hic*_ dominant type. _*Hic*_ I can make you submissive under my touch." The man laughed.

Before Adrien could do something this time Marinette took the dagger she keeps strapped to her chest out and stabbed the man.

"AHHHH, SON OF A BITCH, FUCK YOU, YA CUNTY WHORE!"

"Oh calm down! It's only a flesh wound. You'll live, probably. Your arrogance will inevitably infect it if you don't get it looked at soon enough.” And with that, she left her money on the counter, chugged her whiskey, and walked out.

“Hey, wait! That was amazing!! Just who are you?” Adrien called after her.

“Captain of the Ladybug.”

“Wait, what? I'm the captain of the Chat Noir. Funny we meet M'lady.” He replied with a smirk.

“Hmmm.”

“Care to indulge me for a night? I’ll keep my hands to myself, I just mean to speak with you.”

“Just for the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot but if you want to add another chapter feel free to do so and I’ll add your chapter as a co-creator! Make sure to gift it to me so I can see it!!


End file.
